Catgut the Pound Purry?
"Catgut the Pound Purry?" is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise After Catgut is disowned by Katrina Stoneheart, he has a choice: Should he join his enemies or go solo? Plot Part 1 (At Katrina's House, Katrina is sitting in the living room.) Katrina: Catgut! Come here. (Catgut arrives.) Catgut: Yes, Miss Stoneheart? Katrina: How long have you been living here with me? Catgut: Approximately eight years, Miss Stoneheart. Katrina: Well, Catgut, we've been through a lot together. We plotted, we laughed, we cried, and we wished that we finally catch those no-good Pound Puppies and their friends for life. Catgut: That's true. Katrina: However.... Catgut: However what, Miss Stoneheart? Katrina: I'm afriad I'm going to let you go. (Catgut says nothing for a moment. He then laughs.) Catgut: Surely, you must be joking, Miss Stoneheart. Katrina: No, Catgut. I'm serious. (Catgut frowns. Outside, Igor can be seen watching the whole thing.) Catgut: What?! You can't disown me! I'm your cat! You don't even have a replacement! (Clawfinger enter and sits on Katrina's lap.) Clawfinger: She does now. (Catgut is shocked.) Catgut: What the....?! I thought you hate dogs! Katrina: I'm making Clawfinger an exception. Now, get out. Catgut: Now...? Katrina: Yes! Now, vamoose! Scram! Out, darn spot! Out, I say! Get lost! Clawfinger: Yes! What she said. (Catgut sadly lowers his head and walks out. He then exits the house and sits down on the sidewalk. Igor approaches Catgut.) Catgut: (Not noticing Igor) She can't do this to me. She just can't! After all I try to help her plenty of times, this is how she repays ME? Igor: I feel your pain, Kefka. Catgut: No. My name's not-- (Catgut then turns around and sees Igor.) Catgut: YOU?! (Catgut's eyes turn red with anger and tries to lunge at Igor. Igor gets out of the way.) Catgut: You are the reason why I got disowned by Miss Stoneheart! Get out of my sight, you flea-biting brat! Igor: Kefka, Calm Down! Catgut: Catgut! Catgut! Can't you ever get my name right?! Igor: But, I'm here to help you. (Catgut goes into a fighting stance).) Catgut: Help me? Help me?! Ever since you joined the Pound Puppies, you've been nothing but a thorn on my butt! Thanks to you, I'm stuck in the streets with no food, no home, and no one who loves me! How can you, one of my worst enemies, help me? Igor: Why don't you join us? Maybe we can help you. We're a friendly bunch, you know. You can join the Pound Purries. Catgut: Join you?! Don't make me laugh! (Catgut laughs angrily.) Catgut: I'd rather be thrown into a river full of pirahna fish than to join the likes of you goody-goody two-shoes! Igor: Freshwater or saltwater pirahna? Catgut: Well, to be honest, I prefer... (shaking his head) That's not the point! Get this through your cat-food infected brain:(shouting) I would not now nor will I ever join your miserable band of bone-chewing, car-chasing, toilet-water-drinking, dog-food-stuffing mongrels if you lived in the last puppy pound in this town... no, this state... no, the country... no, the whole planet... no... THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!! Good day! (Catgut sits down furiously.) Igor: (To TV Audience) Is he serious...? Catgut: (Shouting) Yes, I'm serious! Now, be gone! Igor: (Thinking) Goodness. This is more serious than I thought. I think I better inform my friends about the matter. (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Igor has just finished telling the whole thing to his friends.) Igor: And without a second thought, Stoneface practically threw out poor Kefka. "And who replaced him", you might ask? A bully dog who looks like a villain who escaped from a spy movie. Cooler: You mean Clawfinger? Igor: Who's Clawfinger? Nose Marie: He's a nasty dog who dreams of world conquest. one time, he tried to hypnotize the world's dogs into causing calamity and chaos. Thanks to Cooler and Pupnick, his plan got derailed, but reports indicate that he escaped from an animal shelter. Tuffy: Well, in any case, Catgut got what's coming to him! Bright Eyes: Tuffy, that wasn't nice. Marcus: Neither was Catgut. He got what he deserved for all the trouble he caused. DJ: (Crossing his arms) He buttered his bread, now he can sleep in it for all I care. Faith: He had no right to make our lives miserable. Ming: I say we should pluck Tao's whiskers out and turn them into guitar strings! Beamer: Yeah! (Holly whistles to get the others' attention) Holly: Please! Enough! Don't you guys think that's going too far? Cooler: Yeah. Not even Catgut deserves that kind of punishment. Tony: (Sarcastically) Sure he doesn't. (Normally) Remember the time he sabotaged your cleaning for the building inspector? Tuffy: Don't forget the time he almost got rid of Bright Eyes and Whopper. I should know, I was there. Beamer: And what about the time he disguised himself as the Terrible Terrier to scare you, Whopper, Bright Eyes, Nose Marie, Howler, and Cooler out of town? Maya: And of course, you haven't forgotten the time where Catgut disguised himself as a dog to cause destruction and pin the blame on the Pound Puppies, haven't you? (Holly, Cooler, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, Whopper, and Howler, with uneasy looks on their faces, say nothing.) Beamer: I thought so. Igor: Hold on, guys. I know that Kefka has done a lot of bad things just for the fun of it, but doesn't mean that he should be treated the same way he treated us. Besides, he said he wanted nothing to do with the puppy pound. Shakespeare: If Catgut wanteth nothing more to do with ye puppy pound, then we wanteth nothing more to do with him. Igor: Maybe we should let him stay with us. He could join the Pound Purries. Tuffy: Him? Join the Pound Purries? Don't be silly, Iggy. Even us cats know our limits. Igor: Open your eyes, Tuffy! Everyone deserves a second chance. If you walk out on Kefka and his cry for help, you'd be no better than Kefka before he was thrown out. Cooler: Let Catgut stay with us? Well, it might be a good idea, but... TJ: It's the stupidest idea I have ever heard! Precious: TJ! TJ: I'm sorry, Precious, but the idea of Catgut staying with us makes me cringe. Holly: Come now, TJ. Don't be mean. Besides, Catgut has suffered enough for one day. Ramon: Compared to how much we suffered because of him? (Outside the pound, Catgut is meditating. Igor, carrying a tuna sandwich on a paper plate and a cup of Oolong tea, approaches Catgut) Igor: Kefka? (Catgut opens his eyes and looks at Igor.) Catgut: Oh, it's you. By the way, it's Catgut, not Kefka. What do you want this time? (Igor puts the plate down. Catgut picks up the plate and the cup) Catgut: A tuna sandwich and Oolong tea? Two of my favorite foods. (Catgut eats the sandwich.) Catgut: I haven't had a bite to eat since I got kicked out by Miss Stoneheart. Igor: Kefka? Catgut: It's Catgut and what do you want? Igor: I know you want nothing to do with the puppy pound, but there might be a place where you'll be accepted by other cats and kittens called the kitten pound. (Catgut finishes the sandwich and drinks the tea.) Catgut: A kitten pound? Well, that's a first. Igor: And also, I'm sorry for what you went through. Catgut: You are? Well, normally, you'd do cartwheels of joy and celebrate by the fact that I got what's coming to me. Igor: No, Kefka. I'm not vengeful like you thought. Sure, my friends might say something in the most inopportune time and some of them wanted to pluck out your whiskers and turn them into guitar strings. (Catgut laughs lightly and shakes his head.) Catgut: The old "He got what he deserved, now we'll do the same to him." routine. Do they really think that plucking my whiskers out will do them any good? Igor: I explained to them that 2 wrongs never make a right. And even if they gave you what for, it wouldn't undo what you did. Catgut: So, about that kitten pound you were telling me about... where do you think you can find one? Igor: Well, there are some cats you'll recognize. Catgut: As far back as I can remember, I used to be the leader of my own gang. We had some good times. One time, we destroyed the Belveshires' mansion an pinned he blame on the Pound Puppies. Of course, two days later, my friends felt guilty and quit the club. I wonder where they are by now? Igor: I've heard that they're residing at Mervin's Kitty Pound. Why don't we got check it out? Catgut: Well, what have I got to lose? Igor: Not much. Didn't you have any other friends? Catgut: Well.... (A thought cloud appears over his head. In the thought cloud, three tough cats were chasing Catgut in his dog disguise. Catgut shudders and swats the thought cloud away.) Catgut: I don't want to talk about it. Part 2 (Catgut and Igor are standing near Mervin's Kitty Pound. It is similar to Holly's Puppy Pound, but there are no dog houses) Catgut: So, this is Mervin's Kitty Pound. Igor: Wanna have a look inside? Catgut: Sure. Why not? (Igor slumps when thinking of a Flashback of some of the Purries disapproving of Igor's Plan. Igor and the Pound Purries are sitting around a table and Charlemange has her feet resting on the table.) Charlemange: I won't accept it! I will not let a problem kitten become one of us. Igor: But you can't turn your back on a fellow cat in his time of need. Hairball: Um, Charlemange, perhaps Iggy may be right. If we cast out Catgut, we'd be no better than Catgut was. Dumas: I agree with Hairball. Catgut suffering for one night is enough. Igor: Yeah! Listen to Hairball and Dumas. Ming: Iggy, come on. Tuffy: Ignatius, we know that you have a cat's heart and all, but just accept our decision. We won't let Catgut join, and that's that. Igor: (Growls) Fine! If you guys won't help Kefka, then I will! (Igor storms to the door) Charlemange: Now, where are you going, Iggy? Igor: (Offscreen) Don't "Iggy" me, Charlemange. I'm going to have Kefka come to Mervin's Kitten Pound, with or without your support. And Hairball and Dumas? Thanks for being supportive. (The flashback ends. Catgut is looking at Igor) Catgut: Kid? Hey, kid. Igor: Huh? Catgut: Are you coming inside for a look around or what? Igor: Oh! Sorry. I'm coming. (Inside the pound building, a familiar boy(Mervin) sorting adoption papers. He notices Catgut and Igor) Mervin: Welcome to Mervin's Kitty Pound. I'm Mervin, the owner. Is there any thing I can do for you? Igor: Well, we're thinking of a cat house for Kefka. Catgut: That's Catgut... Igor: Sorry. Sorry. Mervin: Catgut, huh? Oh, there some friends who want to meet you. (Catgut's three friends enter. One is a muscular cat with dark fur(Goliath). Another one has tan fur(Mac). The last one has orange fur with brown strips(Clyde).) Catgut: Well, look who's here: Clyde, Goliath, and Mac. Clyde: Long time no see, Catgut. Igor: Those cats are your friends? Catgut: Yep. We go back. Goliath: Yeah, way back. Catgut: Never mind. How is life here at this kitty pound? Mac: Swell, Catgut. Very swell. Clyde: The food's great. The atmosphere is friendly. You're gonna have the time of your life living here. Catgut: Well, that sounds like a deal for me. I'll stay here. Mervin: Are you sure? Catgut: Absolutely. (To Igor) And you, kid. Igor: Just call me Igor... or Iggy. I won't mind. Catgut: Well, Igor, I never thought I'd say this, but thanks for the help. See you around. (Catgut and his friends leave to enjoy themselves. Igor waves goodbye) Igor: I hope I did the right thing. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Igor has just finished telling his story to his friends) Igor: So, Kefka decided that he's going to stay at Mervin's Kitty Pound. Tony: Good. Now, we won't have to worry about that fur-covered goblin anymore. Igor: Tony, goblin is such a strong word. Tony: To you it is, but to me, it's not. Let's celebrate the downfall of Catgut. (As Shakespeare, Ramon, Maya, Charlemange, Tuffy, Ming, Beamer, Faith, DJ, Marcus, Tony, TJ, and Howard go inside to celebrate, the rest feel uneasy) Igor: I'm not sure if I did the right thing. Cooler: Iggy, I'm sure Catgut is having the time of his life at Mervin's Kitty Pound. Gordon: Yeah. Nothing can go wrong now... (aside) I hope. Igor: In some cartoons, as far as I know, whenever anyone says it, something bad will happen, Gordon. The worst thing would be if Stoneface took away all of us from the pound and put us in a cage at her house. Besides, Kefka will come to visit the Puppy Pound anytime he wants. (Screaming can be heard) Igor: Oh no! (Inside the pound building, Shakespeare, Ramon, Maya, Charlemange, Tuffy, Ming, Beamer, Faith, DJ, Marcus, Tony, TJ, and Howard are trapped in a cage. Katrina and Clawfinger laugh evilly) Katrina: And that I got you right where I want you, I'm going to take you to my house and lock you away forever! (Katrina and Clawfinger push to their house. Cooler, Igor, and the others rush back inside) Igor: See what I mean, Gordon? Part 3 (Meanwhile, at Mervin's Kitty Pound, Catgut is drinking a glass of milk with Goliath, Clyde, and Mac. They are all laughing and having a good time. Catgut rests his right leg on the table . He wiggles his toes as Catgut takes a swig from his glass.) Catgut: You should've seen the look on Brattina's face when she became a test subject for Miss Stoneheart's Rover-Roper. She had chocolate ice cream all over her hair! (They laugh again.) Clyde: Did that actually happen, Catgut? Catgut: Yep. The moment I saw that ice cream cone on Brattina's head, I died laughing. I was like "How is she going to get all that ice cream out, by licking her hair?" (They laugh even harder.) Catgut: And then, there was the time Miss Stoneheart locked herself up in a cage. Mac: How did that happen, Catgut? Catgut: I don't know. But while I was watching I Love Suzy, I saw Katrina and Brattina rushing inside a cage and Katrina locked herself in! I was like "Now, who would be that stupid to lock themselves in?" (They all laugh hysterically.) Goliath: Ain't that a scream, Catgut? (Catgut notices twinlking stars. It was Puppy Power.) Mac: Hey, Catgut? What's wrong? Catgut: I don't know. But I feel as though someone is in danger. (Catgut rushes out.) Clyde: Hey! Where are you going? Catgut: I'll see you guys around! (Mac, Clyde, and Goliath all have confused looks on their faces.) Goliath: What's eating him? Mac: Beats me. Clyde: Should we follow him? Goliath: Good idea. (They rush off and follow Catgut. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Cooler and the others plan the rescue of their friends.) Igor: Do you think it'll work, Cooler? Cooler: I suppose so. We'll have to sneak inside mean-a Katrina's house and find out where she been locking our friends. Voice: Maybe I could be of some assistance. (They see Catgut casually standing in the doorway.) Cooler: Catgut? Igor: Kefka! Cooler: But, I thought you want nothing more to do with our puppy pound. Catgut: True, but in an ironic twist of fate, I was sent here by Puppy Power because trouble had been brewing at your place. Was seems to be the trouble? Cooler: Some of our friends have been held hostage by Katrina and Clawfinger. They've been taking to Katrina's house and we don't know where they're being held at. Catgut: Leave that to me. Besides, I know every room of Miss Stoneheart's house than even she does. Cooler: Al right then, Catgut. Lead the way. Igor: Well, We need a stalling tactic. (Outside the Pound, Clyde, Mac, and Goliath see Catgut leading The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Holly, and May to Katrina's house.) Clyde: Say, aren't those the Pound Puppies? Goliath: Yeah. Catgut's with them as well. Mac: So that's why he rushed out of Mervin's Kitty Pound. (In the Ventilation Shafts, Catgut and the other Puppies crawl to Katrina's Living Room.) Catgut: Iggy. You got the tape recorder with the Big Band Version of... (whispers in Igor's Ear, as Igor Nods.) Good. Katrina: Once I lock you all up in a permanent cell, you'll never see the light of day again. (A catchy Big Band intro plays to the tune of New York, New York.) Katrina: Now, what? Brattina: I don't know, but it's kinda catchy. (Charlemange, Tuffy, and Beamer look around as Ramon and Ming dance to the beat as Cooler and His friends disguised as Halloween monsters appear.) Igor: (Singing) Ohh, Halloween... (Appears as a Mobster) Vigor: (Singing) Halloween... (Appears as a Mad Scientist) Cooler: (Singing) Halloween...(Appears as a Pirate) Whopper: (Singing) It's a magical... (Appears as a Ghost) Catgut: (Singing) ...day! (Appears as a Zombie) Igor/Vigor: (Singing) Halloween is a Magical Day. Cooler: (Singing) There are Ghosts... Whopper: (Singing) and Ghouls... Cooler: (Singing) And those that say Ay... Catgut: (Singing) with Zombies, so, don't hide in the hay... Sing along! (uses His claw to inconspicuously unlock the cage the hostages are in.) Hostages: (Singing with Igor and Vigor) Halloween... It's a Tricky-or-Treating... (the hostages leave the cage as They dance away.) Whopper: (Singing) Pumpkin-Carving... Cooler: (Singing) Bing-Bang... Catgut: (Singing)...Holiday...!!! Katrina: Hooray! Encore! Encore! Cooler: Sorry, Katrina. No encores. (tosses his pirate hat and eye patch at Katrina.) Katrina: Cooler! I should have realized! Now, you'll pay for this! Clawfinger! (Clawfinger enters.) Clawfinger: Yes, Miss Stoneheart? Katrina: Get them! Clawfinger: With pleasure. (Clawfinger charges at Cooler, but Catgut steps in.) Catgut: Get going, Cooler! I'll hold him off! (Cooler and the others rush off as Clawfinger goes into a fighting stance.) Clawfinger: So... any last words? (Catgut goes into a fighting stance.) Catgut: I have no regrets, flea-biter. (Claws Clawfinger's face.) Clawfinger: That did it. No one, but no one, claws my face. Catgut: No one until now. (Meanwhile, The Pound Puppies and the others are outside the mansion.) Igor: Go on ahead to the Pound. I got to assist Kefka. (Tries to run back to Katrina's mansion but Vigor pulls Him back.) Vigor: Iggy, wait! We've done Our part, We must get back to the pound. Igor: Let Me go! I must help Him! Cooler: But what You're doing is Suicide! Igor: It's better than letting Catgut die! (Sweep kicks Vigor's shin, tripping Him up and Igor sprints back inside the mansion.) Cooler: Igor! Bright Eyes: It's too Late! (Back inside, Catgut and Clawfinger are covered in scratches. They are also panting heavily.) Clawfinger: Have you had enough? Catgut: I haven't even started. (Igor rushes back inside.) Igor: Kefka! (Catgut turns around and notices Igor.) Catgut: Igor! (Igor sees Catgut covered in scratches.) Igor: You're hurt! I've got to get you out of here! Catgut: No, kid. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Clawfinger: He's right. You need to be concerned... (Clawfinger lunges at Igor.) Clawfinger: For your own safety! (Catgut has a horrified look on his face.) Catgut: Igor! (In slow motion, Catgut steps in the way, protecting Igor. As Clawfinger lunges at Catgut, everything goes white.) Igor: (Echoing) Catgut! (Transition to Dr. Simon wrapping bandages around Catgut's stomach. Catgut opens his eyes. He notices Igor and everyone else beside him.) Catgut: Huh? What happened? Dr. Simon: You sustained some serious injuries. Thankfully, They're not life-threatening. It may take a long time for you to recover. Catgut: Thank you. (Igor places His paw on Catgut's Shoulder. Catgut winces and Igor steps back.) Igor: Oh! I'm sorry. Catgut: That's all right. (Cooler walks up to Catgut.) Catgut: You know something? I just saved your friend's life. and it felt kind of right. Cooler: You absotively did. Catgut: I'd never thought I would say this, but over the years, we've been enemies. I made your lives miserable and, in return, you made mine. The very moment I've heard that you guys were in danger, I've put my own life aside to save yours. Wait. What became of Clawfinger? Whopper: Well, as the Bully Dog was mauling you with his claws... (Flashback of Igor charging at Clawfinger, and disappears.) and He took Him out with a cattle prod-- no, firecrackers-- Igor: Thank You, Whammy for giving another silly fiction. Whopper: And He calls Me Whammy after a long time... Igor: truth be told, My cat instincts had me spray the bully dog in the face with spider string... Whopper: And made Clawfinger explode! Clawfinger: Yeow! My eyes! (falls backward as an explosion is where Clawfinger was.) Igor: That's not how it happened. Who do you think you are, Michael Bark? Catgut: Let him finish. (Scene rewinds) Igor: I got you to safety and as Clawfinger was recovering... (Igor carries the injured Catgut and rushes off.) Clawfinger: You'll pay for this, you nosy little brat! I'll remember this! once I get this gunk off Me! (The flashback ends. Dr. Simon has just finished wrapping bandages on Catgut.) Catgut: So that's what happened to Clawfinger. (Tuffy walks up to Catgut.) Tuffy: Catgut? Catgut: Yeah? Tuffy: Sorry We misjudged you. (Shakespeare, Ramon, Maya, Charlemange, Beamer, Faith, DJ, Marcus, Tony, TJ, and Howard walk toward Catgut) How would you like to be a member of the Pound Purries? Catgut: Well... (Pauses) I know I can't atone for what I did, but I'll try. Iggy? Thanks for opening my eyes. You believed in me from the start. (Igor smiles.) Igor: You're welcome... Catgut? Catgut: That's Kefk-- Oh. (smiles and hugs Igor.) You're a good kid, Igor. You're a good kid. Igor: Thank you. Cooler: You know what, Whopper? I think Iggy has something the rest of us don't. Whopper: What's that? Cooler: He can heal anyone's heart. no matter how furious or spiteful His target. Narrator: With Catgut joining Holly's Puppy Pound, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and their new friend have put the past behind and became friends. Also, Katrina is now Catgut's enemy as well. What may lie ahead for the Pound Puppies and Catgut? Well, who knows? Who knows? The End Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first time Catgut joins the Pound Purries. The trio from Episode 3: From Wags to Riches are named Goliath, Clyde, and Mac. This fan made episode marks Mervin's return. Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Segment Igor tells Catgut and the Viewers/Cat Owners on how to make the house safe for Their cat. Igor: Oh! Hello. See this medicine cabinet? Catgut: Yes I do. Igor: Well, to make the house safe for your pet cats, securely lock any and all medicine cabinets. (locks the cabinet with a padlock.) the same goes for storage closets that have household cleaning supplies, like under the sink. Us cats are resourceful as far as getting into areas, Right, Catgut? Catgut: That's Kefka-- wait You're right. But, You're not a cat. Igor: (Laughs nervously) And be sure to look around the house. If you see something that might do any harm to your cat, put it away. (a snapping sound is heard) Was that a mouse trap? (sees the trap snapping at Igor's feet.) Ouch! (whining as he jumps on one foot.) (Catgut carries Igor as Igor rubs his foot.) Catgut: Thanks, Igor, for the advice. (winks his eye.) Bloopers When Catgut is telling his story to his friends, his cell phone is heard ringing. Catgut then says "Can you excuse me for a moment please?" Next Episode Preview Narrator: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, Captain Canine and Judy show up at the Puppy Power Cafe for a commercial shooting. Soon enough, everyone wants in on the commercial, including Gordon. It's an all new episode of the Pound Puppies Show, No One's Business Like Show Business. Japanese Opening Title A picture of Catgut sitting outside while most of the heroes look on with concerned looks on their faces as the subtitles read "Soto to sono Furui oyobi Ni to sono Atarashii! Ishi Katto Gatto Kuwawaru sono Pondo Koneko?(Out with the Old and In with the New! Will Catgut join the Pound Purries?)" Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Catgut Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor